gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Matthew Darkskull
Quick Message!!! type=comment bgcolor=transparent I only keep edits if I need to remember them. But talk to me. I will almost always reply Admiral Of The Fleet I'd like to take the position of Admiral Of The Fleet (Großadmiral) in the German Military. I believe I am a good choice because I attended military school for a year. Please consider my proposal. I believe you don't need my player stats because you are my friend in game and you can see them anytime on my player card. Please take my application into deep proposal. I look forward to working with you. Thanks, PS: Nice sig. ;) Hannah Wants You My daughter-in-law wants you, she won't stop pestering me. User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 21:55, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Lord Cad Bane Page Hey Mat, how come i can't edit the Lord Cad Bane page anymore? It says it's locked, why? 21:24, April 6, 2011 (UTC) I'm Sorry Yo, I'm sorry about what I said about you on Pirates Online Wiki. I'm not expecting to get unbanned or anything. I've been trying to send this message through for a while, but every time I tried to publish it it wasn't there on your Talk Page. Help. Could you speak to Bator about his behavior? I confronted him about something he said about me, and he said: You really did not know that your polls went up because I asked half my friends to vote for you? I voted for you on User:Bator.hos, and my wikia contributor account. I tried, but you just got elevated to top on my List Of Wiki Jerks. I really want to kill you, and I don't get any respect from a lot of wiki members. So... Kiss my a** puto. With hate, NeverSayNever Please help.--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 23:40, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Question I have a small question. But first... I was on Potco, and at some point Matthew O'Malley spoke to me, asking if I could help him. He would like one last chance to work here again. He has truly given in, and I found myself agreeing with him. I think he's changed, and I would like the Administrators to vote on this. He's a good guy now. I've hanged out with him for a bit on Pirates online, and I found him as a good guy who has changed. I don't want people to take this the wrong way, I just think he's a good person and deserves one last chance. Everyone deserves a chance. Take me for example. I used to act a little bit like O'Malley on the first Wiki I worked on back in 2009. I completely regret how I acted on that. I have a dark past with one specific Wiki, hated by the users of it, but I came from a noobish person to a very mature person. Perhaps people can look at O'Malley one last time and give him the chance that I was given on other wikis. Just in case someone gets the wrong idea of what I just said, I'm not O'malley, I just think he's changed. So, my question... Can we all give him one last chance? --''Shade'' 19:22, April 16, 2011 (UTC) IDEA there should be a article of the year :D Main page Jzf decided that we don't need the rollbacks on the main page. If the rollbacks get promoted to admin , they can be on the main page. -- 15:26, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Your wiki Can you give me a link to it because I want to join it as an admin/Bur prefferably admin. Thanks! Signore Edgar Wildrat '' Troll/Sockpuppet Do you think User:Prince Xilef is a sockpuppet of User:James Of England? They seem to be on at the exact same time, Xilef only seems to support James, James seems to ''edit his page for him... and a few other reasons. I have trouble explaining, but I recommend somebody looks at their contributions... The accounts seem suspicious... Furthermore, check his , everything he does is provocative (see below), and when given advice, he pretends to be invincible (or at least it seems like that), and uncooperative. What I see when I look at him is a troll looking for a fight with users like John Breasly and Samuel Redbeard. Please stop this child. Also, (the following is not saying he's a sockpuppet)James seems to acknowledge that John is angered by his claims ("I'm your ruler, I'm king", etc.), yet though he knows, he keeps doing so, as if he's trying to provoke another fight.--''Shade'' 16:03, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Inappropiate Image Another one: =Video Snapshot of xorableemmyx-2.jpeg = I suggest you delete it as soon as possible. Sincerely, '' Sir Edgar Wildrat '' 01:20, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Another Troll has done almost nothing helpful. All he does is gripe and insult, as shown on his contributions. He thinks he owns pages on the wiki, and keeps acting like a big-shot. He also has shown to constantly target Capt. Skull X for trolling. When I stood up for Skull, he targeted me, and further showed his hostile behavior. I am requesting a block on this pathetic little child. Please do something about this kid.--''Shade'' 18:55, April 23, 2011 (UTC) FAOTW on Main Page Can you fix the main page FAOTW? You spelled my name Vreasly... Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 14:39, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism --[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 23:15, April 24, 2011 (UTC) He might need more than a week... he claims to be Pears, so he would deserve a ban for ban-evading... if he isn't Pears, then Mak needs a long ban for impersonation.--''Shade'' 23:27, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Um? Why did you just tell me how to make userboxes? I know how to make them. Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 20:59, April 27, 2011 (UTC) URGENT '''The user:Nightmare10 has just sworn see User_blog:Tama63/COMPLAINT:NIGHTMARE10 ' 'http://images.wikia.com/potcoplayers/images/f/f4/Swearing.jpg ' ' ' Leave me a Message Edits 18:49, April 29, 2011 (UTC) TAKE IT DOWN TAKE THE HARBINGER'S NAME OFF OF HIS PAGE. HE REQUESTED THAT NONE GIVE AWAY HIS PIRATE IDENTITY. YOU HAVE GIVEN AWAY HIS PIRATE IDENTITY. TAKE DOWN YOUR COMMENT, PLEASE. Hey... Okay, I know that we have had some rough times, we both, have done some things wrong and I am willing to admit that as long as you are. I am hoping that we can become, and stay, friends once again. As long as you are nice and respectful to me, I will be more than happy to do the same for you. Please tell me what you think. Once again, I am sorry for what I have done in the past, I do not want you as someone who doesn't like me. 20:58, April 30, 2011 (UTC) xD I feel the same way, very happy. So, can you please come to Cortola, Padres main docks so I can friend you? 21:02, April 30, 2011 (UTC)